Satsujin Taijutsu
Emotion has always been an essential part of combat. While some styles of fighting stress the putting aside of one’s emotions in order to obtain a more sterile, clear-minded form of combat, other’s look to them as the foundation on which the art is built. However, the Satsujin extends beyond even this: for practitioners of this way of combat, emotion is not only the foundation, but the structure that shapes the style into an entity unlike any other method of combat. Satsujin Taijutsu is an anti weapon martial arts that turns every battle into a battle of strength in the end because when the blade is stained with too much blood it’s not sharp enough to kill so being overly dependent on it will create a weakness in your attack. Therefore, it should come as no surprise that those who chose to walk the way of the Berserker would possess tremendous strength and unlimited stamina. Users of the Satsujin Style typically disregard showy techniques and needless movement. Instead, Berserkers tend to emphasize powerful strikes, pressing the advantage, and the parrying and deflecting of blows rather than the dodging of oncoming attacks. Furthermore, the ability to outlast or overwhelm a foe through sheer stamina and tenacity is greatly stressed by Berserkers. By not allowing a lull to come within the action of the combat, practitioners of the style are able to play to their strengths quite effectively. The State of Calm: '''In the Satsujin Style, two very distinct states of mind exist. The first of which is referred to as “The State of Calm.” As experts in focusing their emotions, it seems only natural that the Berserker would be able to set aside his distractions at will. The default state of mind for those who study the Satsujin, a warrior in the State of Calm is collected and fully aware of the world around him. His actions are calculated, intentional, and executed with the utmost attention. As a Berserker progresses, his mindset within this state becomes progressively quiet, almost to the point that many have used the word “callous” to describe an expert Berserker in battle. However, this is not to imply that those who call this style their own experience to emotion, they have simply become adapt over time in controlling these feelings while in combat. '''The State of Berserk: The aspect of that defines the Berserker, the ability to Berserk is well-known for both its unspeakable ferocity and its potential for destruction. While the Berserker is a capable fighter in his own right, his true power comes from his ability to draw into his own emotions to achieve a state of mental savagery that allows him to go beyond his normal physical bounds. The common misconception of the Satsujin is that this state is achieved through extreme anger or rage. However, the truth could not be further from this train of thought. Instead of one predominant emotion serving as the catalyst for this transformation, the pooling of a multitude of emotions brings about this state of change. By focusing intense emotions into the core of one’s being, the trained mind is able to achieve this state. While in this state, the warrior’s typically serene fighting demeanor is replaced by a posture of absolute animalistic ferocity. While in this state, the warrior is greatly enhanced physically, and gains access to a multitude of techniques unique to this state of mind, such as being able to channel the energy of opponents attack to neutralize it, or shutting the body down to recover energy, but is subsequently rendered unable to use any advanced techniques, and is prone to cutting down both friend and foe in his blind savagery. Furthermore, while the Berserker is well trained in his ability to control his emotions to prevent the use of this devastating state of mind inadvertently, extreme cases have been known to trigger this transformation unwillingly….often with dire consequences. During a long battle they become desensitized after killing many people they throw their weapon aside and charge into the enemy camp killing everyone in sight. Until the battle is over they can’t distinguish between friend or foe their cruel look like that of a man-eating tiger whose stomach can never be filled continuously tearing its prey apart. The berserker can be forced out of this state by a substantial amount of injuries Techniques '''- Hishishokyaku' A powerful kick technique that is said to be able to rip an opponent’s head off. The user swings his back foot upward, then brings it slamming down to hit the opponent with the bottom of the heel, usually on the opponent's shoulder. If the user misses, the foot can just swing back into position. '- Ishi Suji (Stone Muscle) A split second before the opponent hits the user with a taijutsu attack, the user tightens his/her muscles. Due to extensive training these muscles quickly take any blow that comes its way and returns the force back up the body of their attacker, effectively reflecting the taijutsu attack. A highly powerful technique, the strain this gives to muscles can be intense. It can even be use to block swords. -''' Kosoga This is a simple but effective attack user swings one fist upwards in an uppercut motion and another downwards to form a vertical pincer, both hit with bone breaking force. At a later stage user rams his open palm forward to hit the enemy. This move calls for focusing a lot of strength into the shoulder, arm, wrist, hand, and fingers to ensure a great amount of force being brought down on the enemy.. Category:Techniques